Kimberly Smith
Kimberly Smith is a wrestler for DCWF debuting shortly after the end of her training by DCWF in april 2018 is a loss against a returning lady tara on the 7th of April 2018 DCWF Showdown show. Kimberly is billed from the London Underground and stands 5ft 7 and weighs 135 pounds. Due to an unfortunate unknown injury she departed the DCWF in September 2018 spending nearly 6 months out of action finally returning to in ring action at VWE PULSE on the 10th of February 2019 however she would depart VWE on the 13th of may 2019 promising she will be continuing her in ring carer soon and has as of July resigned with the DCWF returning to them finally on August 3rd on DCWF Showdown. Backstory and Character Not much is currently known about Kimberly Smith's past it is known she is from London somewhere and the London Underground as it seams to be dear to her building up her identity from this. It is known she also speaks in a local accent to London known as Cockney a known to be mostly originating from the east end of London. It would also seam given her few interactions on social media to date her bringing up was not exactly good seemingly to be from a background of little money so is thought to be from one of the poorer parts of London. Kimberly however despite her seemingly hard upbringing she is always respectful of the rules and showing plenty of fight during any of her matches hopefully we will find out more in the future. Early Days Kimberly Smith debuted as a Face in April 2018 for the DCWF following her Training by Jerico Jelly Scarbridge and Bazza Windlow she was deamed ready for her first match. Her first match being on the 7th of April in a losing effort to lady Tara thought the young rookie showed plenty of fight. The next week Kimberly Smith faced the newly turned heel Hamada in what would become good crowd interaction match Kimberly shocked everybody much to the crowds delight hitting Crossrail her then finisher on a distracted by getting angry with the referee Hamada for an upset pinfall to win the match which hamada quickly payed back the rookie by beating her down. Over the next few months Kimberly would suffer a number of losses including ones to Ery and the newly crowned SLCW Women's Champion the Vintage Vixen, following these her next appearance was in the Paetro Shelford Memorial Cup Gauntlet match where she was entry number one and unfortunately dispite her best efforts and resistance losing her ppv debut at Smash of Champions being the first eliminated by Ms a Rae. Feud With Hamada Following this Kimberly on the 7th of July 2018 Showdown came out when Hamada who had been having a problem with the referees and was demanding that Kristen came down to the ring and apologised to her and held the show hostage Kimberly made Hamada leave by debuting her new finisher the Tube Driver ((Crucifix Driver))thus saving the show. Kimberly was ringside for the showdown the following week when Hamada during a match with KARA had exited the ring and grabbed hold of a steel chair Kimberly attempted to prevent Hamada from using the chair being hit herself and Hamada going on to get her self disqualified Kimberly seamed to have some words about this one. This continued when Hamada began on social media to talk not so nice about Kimberly while Kimberly picked up a return win vs tara and a win over Rosalind Duffield. Finally on the 4th of August 2018 Showdown Kimberly and Hamada came to blows again in what turned out to be a brutal tables match beginning before the bell even rang including a spear off of the stage and action inside the crowd area unfortunately for Kimberly Hamada used her own move the Tube Driver against her to send her crashing through the table but once again she showed strength walking out seemingly not too badly injured or hurt determined to walk out to the back reassuring the crowd she was ok this has seemingly ended the feud for now however it is highly awaited for any further encounters the 2 may have. Sadly following this feud and a few further losses against Horses Morrisey and again to MS A Rae Kimberly would be forced to part ways with the DCWF making this her only feud sadly following talks with management following an unknown injury she was let go in a respectful departure to go and heal up wishing best in future endeavours. Hiatus Kimberly Smith has currently gone into long term hiatus while recovering from the unknown injury she suffered during training it is unknown how long this will last or how long the recovery would take it is known she hopes to return in the future. Around the festive period 2018 Kimberly has made it clear she intends to return to active competition inside the squared circle during the new year of 2019 she has also commented on her injury being very nearly healed and has began looking into training to return to the ring. Return Rumours This later on January 1st 2019 became a full on rumour of Kimberly signing for a promotion and beginning work on returning to the ring in the near future this of course was denied by any involved but was thought to be a deal to do further work on returning to the ring. By mid January it has been reported by some sources she had signed an deal with the same promotion as before and has been rumoured to have been sighted at the VWE Performance Centre beginning rumours that she has signed for them in some sort of form. On the 8th of February Kimberly has mentioned to friends and sources she's mentioned the date 10th of February multiple times with #returntothefing10/02/19 teasing an in ring return even further. Next on the 9th of February she posted this to the limited social media she had "remember the date of the 10th of February 2019 #Kimberlysmithbackinaction only question is where am i popping up i must say i have a high PULSE rate my hart must be racing with excitement to return to action for any fans of me and gain new fans and entertain crowds once more" this seams to be indicating potentially the VWE's PULSE rumours to be true as further speculation gathered of her being sighted around the VWE Performance Centre and also talking with PULSE officials in management the answer surely would come the next day on the 10th of February. On the 10th of February 2019 it has been reported Kimberly had been sighted wondering around the VWE Performance Centre and also the PULSE arena sight of that days PULSE show and also reports of during that day and 24 hours before the PULSE show she had been seen wondering around backstage at the PULSE Arena, this is supported by rumours backstage that Kimberly Smith is indeed due to have a scheduled match on PULSE on the 10th of February 2019. Around 2 hours before the 10th of February edition of VWE PULSE there are confirmed reports of Kimberly Smith being backstage at the PULSE Arena in full gear. Return to the ring and short VWE Pulse tenure. Shortly after the confirmed backstage presence rumours came out when the advertising for the 10th of February PULSE wrestling show Kimberly Smith finally has been revealed to have signed to VWE for their PULSE brand being scheduled for a match vs Jadzia Thruxton on the show which she lost by submission but did show plenty of fight. On 23rd of February at a VWE Live event Named VWE Vs PULSE: Collison Course Kimberly Smith took on the VWE Women's World Champion Sinfully Devilish" Maxine The Longest Reigning Bombshell and despite losing showed a heck of a lot of fight and both wrestlers got a standing ovation with Maxine noting on a headset that Kimberly is part of the future and had taken her to the limit critics say it was one of her best ever performances and is showing real promise. Kimberly Smith's next appearance was not until the 7th of April 2019 coming up short to at the time No1 contender to the PULSE Women's championship June Gloom once again being respectful during the match and finally beginning to let her accent come out during matches when she spoke in cockney and also wished June good luck against the champion. However she would not appear on Pulse again announcing on the 13th of may 2019 she was no longer working with VWE. Future and Second Hiatus Kimberly while announcing her departure from VWE did reassure fans and those who know her that she will be in the ring again soon just the only question is where. Some have began speculating as to where she is going next some think its a longer term hiatus while others speculate a return to DCWF is even possible we will wait to see what the future holds for Kimberly. On Wednesday 5th of June 2019 Kimberly did reveal she had been measured and weighed as part of ongoing training and discovered she had grown to 5ft 7 inches and weighed 135 pounds now this of course sparks new speculation on her future being more positive. During the end of June and beginning of July Kimberly Smith's fairly unknown twitter was updated looks wise and began commenting on some very choice people even including some cockney style insults and also teased having a future again and stating to watch this space. The interactions also seamed to tease her work on the UK Indies scene referencing Scotland implying she had over time returned home. She has also began hinting further implying she has future plans as of yet unknown. On the 7th of July she did announce on social media that she would provide an announcement the next week so starting the 8th of July about her future. On Wednesday 10th of July 2019 Kimberly on social media mentioned for her fans to note the date of Saturday 13th of July 2019 of course this is the first herd about a potential date for returning from the indies in the UK whom a day earlier she had thanked as if she had finished with them, another follow up tweet implied she had just put pen to paper officially on a dotted line implying this must be a deal with a major promotion and it was confirmed on the same day. Return To DCWF Kimberly finally after a lot of teasers on the 10th of July 2019 she finally announced via social media that she had resigned with DCWF. Originally she was scheduled to return on the 13th of July this has been postponed for reasons beyond her control. On 19th of July she mentioned on social media that she was looking at the beginning of August for a return to the ring now. This was later confirmed on social media that she was booked to work on the 3rd of August DCWF Showdown which finally she returned during in a losing effort to the modern Gladiator Bellona however did put up a good fight and seamed to be welcomed back by the fans. The next week she appeared on showdown again facing the DCWF Women's Champion Ery in another loss but was a respectful close fought match. On the 17th of August Kimberly actively on social media called out the Women's SLCW champion Horses Morrisey to a match the next day on DCWF Warzone an match that was granted unfortunately despite best efforts Kimberly Smith lost the match though Horses was respectful throughout and they showed mutual respect after the match. On the 24th of August DCWF Showdown Kimberly took on Gina Rose in a match with Horses Morrisey as the special guest referee which Kimberly won via DQ after Gina Rose took brass knuckles during the match and was disqualified for by Horses. On the 14th September Kimberly had a close fought match with Lyira who was making her DCWF debut having become legendary experience wise elsewhere and despite Kimberly losing and a little confusion during the match they were both respectful at the end. On the 21st of September 2019 DCWF Showdown she once again faced Bellona unfortunately coming up short again but did not submit despite being placed in multiple submission holds an seemingly passing out she has reassured on social media she is ok and that she had not been knocked out in some time. Further Developments First Full Feud Kimberly suffered another loss on the 28th of September 2019 to Gina Rose however she would begin on twitter going back and forth with fellow rookie Joanne Steel. On the 12th of October Kimberly faced Regan Blair to a no contest when both were counted out, Regan did not take kindly to Kimberly offering hand up laying out Kimberly with her shovel she brings to ringside, Joanne Steel looked on from the crowd upon Kimberly Smith recovering Joanne finally lost it with Joanne turning on Kimberly and the fans cutting a nasty promo after the attack. It has been later confirmed they will meet one on one at DCWF Wargames on the 26th of October 2019 though it was not fully official when the news broke. On the 19th of October Kimberly once again had a hard fought loss to Bellona however this wouldn't be the last we saw of her that weekend as on the following 20th of October DCWF Warzone following Joanne Steel coming out for her match against Lyria Kimberly came out and formally addressed the attack and formally made her intentions clear challenging to a one on one match at DCWF Wargames a challenge that was accepted on the spot and made official at the same time. At DCWF Wargames they were the second match out of 4 on the card the match was a hard fought fight but after Joanne Kicked out of the Tube Driver Joanne played dirty using a low blow and applied a submission, Kimberly fought it highly eventually though would fall passing out instead of tapping out gaining plenty of respect despite the loss. First Main Event and First Championship Match and End Of 2019 On November 10th Kimberly Smith made a rare appearance on DCWF Warzone in another match vs Regan Blair a match she lost however it would be the next week something surprising would happen. On November 16th 2019 DCWF Showdown Kimberly Smith had a match vs Gina Rose for the Women's SLCW Championship in the main event of showdown despite loosing and failing to take the title it was well regarded as an good showing for Kimberly proving she's really not somebody should underestimate at all. The next week on the 23rd of November 2019 she won an rematch with Joanne Steel by pinfall following her new finisher the Piccadilly Driver to take the win. In a rematch on the new DCWF show DCWF Full Tilt she lost the rematch leaving them at 1 win for Kimberly two for Joanne Steel as of the 8th of December 2019. On December 15th Kimberly Smith Competed in a Triple Threat against Joanne Steel and Gina Rose despite putting Joanne through a table that Joanne had brought out Kimberly did not win the match following Gina taking advantage and putting Kimberly out of the way to finish off Joanne Steel for the win. Kimberly Smith also appeared at the Mistlefoe II: Cat Fight charity event on the 21st of December 2019 where she represented DCWF in a triple threat match vs WPWF's Samantha Foxy and FWF's Sandy Bytch in the opening triple threat match despite being kissed by Sandy's manager Kit Kimberly Smith managed to avoid Sandy as Samantha had thrown her towards the side of the ring, Kimberly Smith performed a superkick and then using her Piccadilly Driver finisher pinned Samantha Foxy for the win the crowd on that day loved this outcome it is also noted this show was very successful for the charity on the day. Kimberly Smith rounded out an interesting 2019 with another loss to Regan Blair but however she had taken an unusual amount of time to pass out to a hold to the neck area and shown more of the fighting style. Beginning of 2020 and Road To Wrestlefest 12 Kimberly first appeared at DCWF Kumate in an losing effort against Lyria the match however was a close contest despite the questionable officiating by women's SLCW Champion Gina Rose, following the end of the fight Kimberly congratulated Lyria wishing Lyria luck in her shot at the title showing respect during the following attack Kimberly also helped do a 3 count while Lyria had Gina pinned down. On the 12h of January Kimberly Smith defeated Bellona in another encounter. On the 19th of January Kimberly defeated Joanne Steel evening their personal rivalry record but this win had an more important part it qualified Kimberly Smith for the gauntlet match for a championship match contract match at Wrestlefest 12. On the 26th of January Gina Rose cheated to gain the advantage to win Kimberly taking an loss to Gina Rose as a result. On February 2nd Kimberly did lose again but it was close fought match with Jaxi Velineaux both showing tons of respect in an very close match. Signatures and Finishers SIGNATURES 1: Superkick ((sometimes followed by mind the gap)) 2: Derailed ((popup knee strike rarely used)) 3: Brixton Breaker ((Pumphandle Backbreaker)) 4: CrossRail ((crossroads can be a finisher as well)) 5: Covent Garden ((pedigree)) 6: Mile End ((Osaka Cutter)) 7: Mind The Gap ((frogsplash)) 8: DLR ((Flying DDT Stands for Docklands Light Railway)) 9: Kings Cross ((crossface Submission)) Finishers Piccadilly Driver ((pumphandle codebreaker)) Tube Driver ((Michinoku Driver)) Crossrail ((crossroads is also used as a signature)) Category:Dcwf